If You Had My Love
by magicmumu
Summary: A short funny fic done for a challenge. Helena and Dinah battle for the last slice of raspberry chocolate cake. Femslash. Alfred singing JLo. You've been warned. DinahHelena


Title: If you Had My Love (AKA The Battle)

Author: Erin Griffin

Feedback

Pairing: Helena/Dinah

Summary: the battle for the raspberry chocolate cake begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own them

This is another challenge that I came up with in he course of an hour or two, so it isn't beta'd, but I found it quite amusing. The rules to the challenge are as follows:

V. Birds Of Prey: "If you had my love."

Must Include:

- Tiptoeing' around the Clock Tower at night to steal the last bit of a raspberry chocolate cake

- Alfred singing to "If you had my love"

- Someone saying: "Your stealth mode could stand improvement."

- Someone saying: "Meta powers or not. This plate is mine!"

- Someone saying: "Moustache anyone?"

- Someone joining the others for breakfast in the morning with traces of the cake still present

Alfred Pennyworth and Dinah Lance bumped their butts together as the music pounded in their heads. The most surprising thing about this scene was that the elderly butler knew the words to the song better than the teen did, and that was surely something to giggle at, if you were to happen upon them at that moment.

"If you had my love

And I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me

And if somehow you knew

That your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me

And call me baby,"

Alfred sang, and Dinah smiled. "I must say, Miss Dinah, this 'Jello'

character should leave this lad if he was being untrue to her." Dinah laughed.

"It's J-Lo, and I don't know who she is with, Alfred," she said. There was a ringing, and the butler sighed.

"It's so hard to remember all of the names of these artists and bands you listen to, Miss Dinah. Backstreet Boys, J-Lo, Little Kimberly, Puffy Doggie... It all boggles the mind, and I am too old to try and keep up. Now, I must go attend to your supper, and I believe that is dessert calling out for attention."

"Okay Alfred. Thanks for dancing with me." Dinah called as the butler walked away from the Delphi, where the stereo was.

"Anytime, Dinah, anytime."

That night, the crime fighters sat down to a wonderful meal of fried chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, and rolls. It was what made their lives seem almost normal, and they all enjoyed it with talk of their school and work day. Alfred was back at the manor, claiming he had work to attend to, even after he had cleaned the Clocktower. After filling up on the great dinner, the women dug into the dessert that Alfred had made just for them, the raspberry chocolate cake, the one thing that all three of them could agree on liking. They worked together and ate almost the whole thing, leaving just one slice left, but all were too full to touch it. Dinah drank down her third glass of milk, and Helena smiled fondly. "Moustache anyone?" she said, motioning towards the while liquid that remained on her upper lip right before Dinah used her sleeve to wipe it away. Helena went out on sweeps with Dinah not long after that, and they walked so close together, they were almost at a distance to be hand in hand. As much as Dinah had wanted it, she dared not touch the older woman. She was at work now, and Helena had no clue how she really felt about her. She'd run away freaking out, she thought.

"The night is dead, Kid. Let's go home." Dinah nodded, not caring to correct Helena once again that her name wasn't Kid, nor was she that far from turning eighteen. She followed as they headed back to the Clocktower.

Along the way, Helena commented, "Dinah, you're doing a lot better out there, though your stealth mode could stand improvement. We'll work on that this weekend." Dinah liked that about Helena lately. Unlike when she first trained with the half meta, Helena would comment what needed improvement and that she would help her, not that she needed improvement and that it was all her fault for not being good enough for 'the life'. It made training go a lot smoother.

Dinah opened her door and looked around, trying to see if everyone was asleep. She closed the door slowly behind her, and walked towards the refrigerator. She had a hankering for that raspberry chocolate cake, and she knew that before everyone had gone to bed, it was put away. She was going to dig right into it. She tip-toed, using her stealth mode the best she could, trying to think of how Helena had showed her. She made it to the kitchen area, and slowly opened the refrigerator door. Just when her hands went around the plate holding her prize, she heard, "What are you doing?"

Dinah jumped, then looked up, guilty. Behind her, on the ramp, was Helena.

"Uh- uh, practicing..."

"You were about into get that cake, weren't you," the brunette accused.

"No," Dinah lied, her eyes shifting.

"Good, because I was about to have it as a midnight snack." Helena said matter of factly.

"Oh really?" Dinah straightened up with the plate in her hand, and found her courage against Helena. She wasn't about to let that cake go without a fight. "Well, then you're going to have to lick the crumbs from the plate, because you're going to have to get through me first."

"That won't take long, you might as well move over and save us both the time it'll take to cream you. I have better powers, AND I've been at it longer, so I would just give up before you have to bow down to me and your embarrassment." There was a cockiness to her tone that made Dinah a little angry, but more than anything, more determined to grab the sweets before Helena could.

"Well, meta powers or not, this plate is mine!"

"Over my dead body, Kid."

"That can be arranged."

"You talk a lot of mess for someone who can be heard sneaking around by even Bach! Give me that cake!" She launched at Dinah, but a telekinetic force pushed her back.

"No!" Before the next blast could come, Helena had advanced again, and Dinah put the plate on the counter before it could be taken or dropped. She blocked Helena's access to it, and she grabbed Dinah by the shoulders to force her to move, but Dinah stood her ground, then she sent another telekinetic blast, and Helena fell to her butt. Before she could get up, Dinah jumped on her. "I said 'no'." Helena could have easily pushed Dinah off of her, but the weight of her body on the brunette's felt nice to her.

She grinned, hoping that Dinah couldn't see it in the dark. Helena brought her hands up to Dinah's sides and started to tickle the blonde on top of her and felt her squirm as Dinah almost squealed.

"What was that? You said 'No'?"

"I-I said... I said 'No'," Dinah managed to get out through her laughter, refusing to jump off of the body below her, which would give Helena an advantage to get the cake. Eventually, Dinah's hands landed on either side of Helena's face, and she balanced herself over the brunette. Helena stopped moving her hands and looked up at Dinah. She looked into her eyes, and her powers allowed her to see the blue even in the dark. Suddenly she thought, 'I want her more than the cake.', and she lifted her head to kiss Dinah. She let her head stay there, her lips not moving. It was a gesture to let Dinah know that she can back out if she wanted to, but the blonde had wanted this from day one. She returned the kiss, hoping the whole time that Helena wouldn't back away in disgust wondering what she was thinking. She didn't, and the blonde was glad for that.

Seconds passed, minutes, Dinah wasn't sure how much time, exactly, but she wanted to keep kissing Helena until the sun came up. "Mmm, cake," the two women heard in a caveman-like grunt, and they stilled. They both heard the wheelchair whirr back into Barbara's room, and they giggled. Dinah started to get up, but Helena pulled her back down, and found her lips again.

The next morning, Dinah and Helena were awakened by the sound of Alfred coming through the elevator to start making breakfast, and they scrambled to a sitting position at the table. "Good morning, Miss Helena, Miss Dinah.

Might I interest you in some scrambled eggs and toast?" Dinah nodded, and Helena smiled.

"You can interest me in food anytime you like, Alfie." Helena said. As they watched the butler work, Barbara wheeled in with her night clothes on and a smile, not to mention some chocolate on the corner of her lips. "Enjoy the cake?" Helena asked.

"Of course I did, but I think I could have gone for the... sugar you two got last night, though anytime." At that Dinah colored, and Helena grinned.

End


End file.
